If the large scale wind power generation equipment, in particular the megawatt-class wind power generation equipment, adopts the conventional horizontal axis type paddle blades, one single blade will have a length up to fifty to seventy meters. The production, transportation and installation of the paddle blade and the generator set as well as the tower erection or the like will meet problems. In the recent years, it is well accepted in the wind power industry that the large scale or the super large scale wind power generation equipment utilizes the vertical axis wind power wind rotor which has entered experimental phase. The existed vertical axis blade is distinguished to pure drag type and pure lift type in shape. The pure drag type blade needs a relative small starting wind speed, but this type of blade presents relatively low wind energy conversion efficiency. On the contrary, the pure lift type blade though presents relatively high wind energy conversion efficiency, the wind speed required to start it is relatively high. For the large scale or the super large scale vertical axial wind power generating equipment, both small starting wind speed and high wind energy conversion efficiency are equivalent goals pursued by the design since the dimension of the blade is super large, at the same time how to reduces difficulties in production, transportation and installation of the super-size blade is also one of the problems must be confronted. Besides, the volume, weight, and production cost as well as installation and transportation of the generator set in the large megawatt-class wind power generating equipment all confront many problems. Even a blade used in megawatt-class wind power equipment can be manufactured finally though it is huge, the weight of the blade is unbearably heavy which causes a higher starting wind speed requirement. Consequently, how to actuate large scale wind power generation equipment under a relatively low wind speed condition is also one of the problems that such wind power generation equipment must confront and solve.